


Черт побери, Азра

by polyblanked



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyblanked/pseuds/polyblanked
Summary: – Я возьму то, что смогу получить./Продолжение той самой сцены из рута Азры.
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 4





	Черт побери, Азра

Воздух, насквозь пропитанный энергией, заряженный, словно прямо перед грозой, повисает между вами невидимой тяжелой завесой, придавливая твои колени к полу. Тебе тяжело даются вдохи, так необходимые тебе сейчас, когда дыхание перехватывает, а сердце колотится так сильно, что у тебя трясутся руки. Руки, которые всегда должны быть твердыми и непогрешимыми. Руки, которые сейчас безвольно свисают вдоль твоего тела, пока другие, чужие пальцы крепкой хваткой удерживают твои волосы.  
Все, что ты видишь – это его губы, в уголке которых затаилось пару капель крови, _твоей_ крови. Белые кудри касаются твоего лица, ты не видишь уже совсем ничего, пытаясь дотянуться до него своими губами. С них срывается томный звук. Он – само совершенство, он – все, чего ты жаждешь, и он прижимает тебя к стенке.   
Ты чувствуешь его усмешку на своих губах, но не можешь сам прильнуть поближе. Руки, едва слушаясь тебя, хватают его, притягивая, в ответ на что он только ловко отстраняется, обхватывая твои кисти.  
– Погоди, это не дело, – его голос звучит так же мягко, как и всегда, будто совершенно не затронутый происходящим.   
Ты смиренно замираешь и чувствуешь покалывание в ладони, когда он делает… то, что он делает. Свою дурацкую магию.  
– Стой! – едва ли не вскрикиваешь, беспрепятственно выдирая свою руку из его пальцев, но тут же осекаешься, снижая голос. – Давай без этого.  
Он щурит глаза, переводя их с пореза на твоей ладони на капли крови на его одежде.  
– Если надо, можно, кхм, просто убрать руки, – продолжаешь ты, закусывая нижнюю губу. Тебе почти невыносимо от напряжения во всем твоем теле. – Я имею в виду, ты можешь… Ты понял.  
Ты максимально беспечно, насколько это вообще возможно в твоем состоянии, пожимаешь плечами и растягиваешь губы в вымученной ухмылке. В тебе зудит желание касаться его бесконечно, но меньше всего тебе нужно магическое вмешательство в твои раны. Лучше так. Почти будто ты сам не хочешь, чтобы тебе связали руки.  
Ты чувствуешь, как кончики его пальцев проходятся по твоей щеке, и, давя нервную дрожь, льнешь к ним поближе. Он тихо снисходительно вздыхает.  
– Тебе нужно залечить рану.  
Ты аккуратно берешь обе его кисти, притягивая их к своему лицу.  
– Это не то, что мне нужно, – в подтверждение своим словам слегка качаешь головой, потираясь о ладони. Такие удивительно мягкие, совсем бархатные.  
– Да? И что же тебе нужно?  
– Ты.  
Ощущая как сгорают твои лицо и уши, ты внимательно смотришь на него, в ответ на что чужое лицо озаряется улыбкой, и тишину рассеивает звон его смеха. Ты растерянно моргаешь и недоуменно вздымаешь брови.   
– Что? – смущение берет над тобой верх и ты отпускаешь его руки. Они остаются на месте, продолжая поглаживать твои скулы.  
– Илья, – все та же улыбка играет на его лице, но ты никак не можешь ее прочесть. Он счастлив это слышать? Он смеется над тобой? – Ты правда так думаешь.  
Ты не можешь понять, вопрос это или утверждение, не знаешь, что означает его смех. С Азрой всегда так. Тебе кажется, что ты вот-вот увидишь, что у него на уме, но каждый раз он искусно увиливает, как лис между деревьями, оставляя твоих гончих-догадок где-то позади в полном замешательстве, а тебя в дураках. Это раздражает и, возможно, даже выводит из себя, но ты стараешься побыстрее отмахнуться от неприятных мыслей, чтобы не портить момент.  
Тебе требуется немалое усилие воли, чтобы, вопреки фрустрации, быстро найтись и ответить ему ухмылкой.  
– Действительно, так и есть.  
Ты протягиваешь руку, обхватывая пальцами его подбородок, и делаешь еще одну попытку приблизиться к нему. Он не сопротивляется, когда ваши губы смыкаются в поцелуе, столь долгожданном сегодняшним вечером. Словно разряд тока, по телу пробегают мурашки, наполняя тебя приятной слабостью.   
Ты упиваешься этим мгновением обоюдного влечения, его сладкими губами, теплыми пальцами на своих щеках, в своих волосах. Твой плащ наконец-то почти драматично летит на пол, ты пытаешься немеющей рукой расстегнуть свое пальто, с чем в итоге тебе помогает Азра. Пунцовый шарф с легкостью соскальзывает с его плеч, и ты отрываешься от его губ только чтобы с жадностью впиться в шею, пахнущую дурманящими травами. От того, насколько он потрясающий, у тебя темнеет в глазах…  
Нет, подожди. Кажется, у тебя просто темнеет в глазах.  
Ты отстраняешься, тяжело дыша от нехватки воздуха и держась за его плечо. Опустив глаза, обнаруживаешь, что кровь из пореза теперь вытекает уже ручьем, с глухим звуком капая на пол.  
Ты поднимаешь взгляд обратно и наконец замечаешь возможную причину своего удушья. В воздухе вокруг вас струится дым, необычно лиловый, сверкающий и издающий тихий гул, что отдается звоном в твоих ушах. Похоже, ты был слишком увлечен, чтобы уследить за тем, как он заполнил всю комнату.  
– Ты в порядке?  
Пара фиолетовых глаз взирает на тебя с любопытством и тревогой, но все остальное перед тобой расплывается, пока ты пытаешься проморгаться. Чужие пальцы удерживают твой подбородок, помогая сфокусироваться.   
– Да… Лучше не бывает…  
Ему совершенно необязательно знать что ты, мастер своего дела, каким-то образом не оценил свои же возможности. Каким – пока остается для тебя загадкой, но ты почти полностью уверен, что такая относительно небольшая кровопотеря вряд ли приводит к подобному помутнению. Ты не знаешь, что за магические трюки здесь пытается провернуть Азра, но вполне вероятно, что именно они не идут тебе на пользу.  
Он кивает, видимо вполне удовлетворенный твоим ответом, и поднимается обратно на ноги, оставляя тебя одного, дезориентированного, на полу.  
– Тогда подожди немного. Кажется, заклинание начало работать.  
Ты стискиваешь зубы и молча киваешь. Во рту пересыхает, земля так и норовит уйти из-под ног. Когда он отворачивается, здоровой рукой находишь опору, чтобы наконец-то сесть, вытянув занемевшие ноги. Откинувшись на стену, ты кое-как пытаешься нашарить в своих карманах бинт, пока в ушах стучит пульс и в голове крутится только одна мысль.  
_Черт побери, Азра._  
Ты был так близко.  
Фигура с голым торсом склоняется над столом делая что-то, что ты не можешь даже рассмотреть, и, будто почувствовав твой взгляд, оборачивается к тебе.  
– Илья, – искренняя улыбка внезапно вновь появляется на его задумчивом лице. В этот же момент ты ненадолго забываешь обо всем, что он с тобой сегодня сотворил, лишь бы только насладиться тем, как он произносит твое имя. – Спасибо за помощь.  
Он отворачивается, возвращаясь к своей работе. От его слов ты чувствуешь себя… по меньшей мере странно, даже если не брать в счет то, с чем тебе уже приходится иметь дело по его же вине. Как можешь ты чувствовать такую неудовлетворенность, но в то же время быть настолько счастливым?  
Ты делаешь несколько вдохов, пытаясь получить чуть больше кислорода из этого задымленного воздуха, в котором переплетаются пряные запахи трав, известных и незнакомых тебе, и сладковатый запах гнили, от которого слезятся глаза. Голова все еще витает в облаках, а пальцы плохо слушаются, когда ты пытаешься заставить их обматывать руку бинтом.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, Азра, – ты сползаешь еще ниже, практически ложась на пол, укладывая голову на свой плащ. Потолок перед твоим взором проворачивает странные кульбиты, танцуя вместе с загадочным дымком. – Обращайся... в любое время.


End file.
